


Son of a God

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Peter is the son of Hercules, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Ever since you’ve moved to Beacon Hills, something been off about Peter Hale. You finally figure out what it is
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Son of a God

**Author's Note:**

> have had this request in my inbox FOREVER. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long, and I’m taking the idea and running with it. I LOVE IT! The request was: I’d like to make a oneshot request, possibly a series if you feel like running with it. It’s a Peter/Reader oneshot, but my main idea is that it hints as possible past life stuff as Ian Bohen played young Hercules on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Like Peter was once Hercules or was his son if you want to run with the whole Sorbo is really Hercules thing. Love your work and it keeps me well entertained on a low bandwidth. Keep up the good work, sweetie.
> 
> This is for @thatsjustdamncrazy and again, I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to fill this. But there’s more to come! 
> 
> And also, Sheriff Stilinski’s name is John to me. It will always be John, since they waited a little too long to name him in the show and I got attached to John

Something was off about Peter Hale.

You’d known that for a long time. Ever since moving to Beacon Hills almost nine months ago, you’d always known that something was off about Peter Hale.

You’d met Derek Hale about six weeks after moving to town. Technically, you were part of the Sheriff’s Department, but you weren’t a cop. You were a werewolf.

You’d met John Stilinski your first week in town. You had enough money that you didn’t need a steady job and had been at the grocery store when you’d bumped into him. He’d been having a rough time ever since his son left for college and missed a step and almost landed flat on his face. You were there and fast enough to catch him before his skin hit the pavement.

“Thank you,” he’d said to you, still watching your every move. You figured it was because he’d guessed what you were. And you were right.

He’d invited you to dinner three days later. It seemed as though you and the sheriff kept on bumping into one another -- Beacon Hills wasn’t _that_ large -- and got to talking. That’s when he asked you the question.

“Forgive me for asking,” he’d started, pouring you a glass of wine, “but you’re a wolf, aren’t you?”

You were taken aback at first. You knew that normal people didn’t often know about werewolves and supernatural creatures, so all you could really do was nod. He smiled bashfully.

“I apologize for asking that way,” he told you, “but my son knows the local wolf pack. I’ve become acquainted with them as well.”

“The Hales?” you’d asked. You didn’t know the Hales personally, but they were legend. Pretty much _every_ werewolf in the fucking _country_ knew of the Hales.

John nodded.

“Do you know them?” he asked you. You just shook your head.

“I’ve never met them,” you admit to him. “I just have heard of them.”

“Derek works for me,” John told you, taking a sip of his wine. “He’s one hell of a deputy.”

You nod.

“His uncle, on the other hand -- well, Peter is one of a kind. I don’t hate him like I used to, but that doesn’t mean I _like_ him.”

That made you laugh.

“If you ever want to help out on cases,” he’d told you, watching you closely as you took a sip of your own wine, “I’d appreciate it. And Derek would probably appreciate the help as well.”

Being a born werewolf, you’d always relied on your senses. Your sense of smell was pretty good and had managed to track several people down for the sheriff based on that alone. You enjoyed your work.

You’d met Peter Hale about a week after meeting Derek. You and Derek had a purely platonic relationship -- he was pining after the sheriff’s kid, anyway, and 83% of your conversations were about Stiles -- and often went out for pie after your shifts together. There was a small diner you went to in town, and while there, his uncle showed up.

Derek’s scent was off as well, but he was around several people daily, and it wasn’t uncommon for people’s scents to rub off on one another. It was actually something that happened a lot, so that accounted for Derek’s scent being a tad off. But Peter -- his scent was _way_ different, and it intrigued you.

But when you learned the truth, you couldn’t believe it. You’d actually thought they were pranking you; the explanation was that far out of this world.

***

“Tell me more about her,” Peter said to Derek one day after they left you at the diner. Derek sighed, but got into the Camaro and waited for Peter to do the same.

“I don’t know why it’s so important to you, Peter.” By the tone of his voice, Peter could tell that Derek didn’t want to talk about this, but he was going to press on anyway.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on her, nephew,” Peter tells him, and Derek just rolls his eyes in response.

“Of course I don’t. But you don’t _deserve_ her.”

Peter snorted. Even though he and Derek had gotten close after their family had died, one of the things Peter loved in life was annoying his nephew.

“I’d like to know more about her,” Peter tried again. “She seems interesting.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek told his uncle, “I don’t know much. We spend most of our time working. She’s been in town almost a year. She knows who we are; she said she comes from a pack in Oregon, and people talk about us. She’s good at her job and she’s nice.”

“And?”

“And what?” Derek asked his uncle.

“Do you know her likes, dislikes, hobbies? Does she have a boyfriend?”

The distaste was all over Derek’s face, but he sighed before answering, “She doesn’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, either; since she’s come to town, she hasn’t shown interest in anybody.”

“Maybe she’s asexual,” Peter mused, but Derek shook his head.

“We talk about risqué things all the time, and she makes sexual jokes. She’s not ace. However, I think something happened to her family. She never talks about her past, though; she only talks about her future. Why do you want to know?”

“I think she’s interesting,” Peter answered him. Derek parked the car as they got to the loft, and they both got out of it. While Derek was unlocking the front door, he watching his uncle carefully.

“Peter, I’m only saying this one time. Do _not_ hurt her. You hurt her and I’ll kill you myself -- and I’ll make sure you stay dead this time.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to hurt her, nephew. But she doesn’t need a protector.”

Derek turned around and growled at his uncle. “She and I have grown close. I love her. You’re not going to hurt her, you hear me? You’re not.”

With an innocent look on Peter’s face, he nods. “Of course not, Derek. Of course I won’t.”

Days passed, and Peter hadn’t brought the subject of you up to his nephew again. While Peter really loves annoying his nephew, he knows there’s a line and he doesn’t want to cross it. He really _did_ want to know you, and he really _did_ feel drawn to you, but he wasn’t going to say anything to Derek. Not this time.

***

You were finishing up a shift at the Sheriff’s Department a few days later when Peter Hale showed up. That wasn’t uncommon; he often came to talk to his nephew whenever he had news that he said _couldn’t wait_. But this time, he wasn’t there to talk to Derek.

He was there to talk to you.

Peter’s scent had always been off to you, ever since the moment you’d first met the guy. You had never been quite sure why, but he intrigued you.

It wasn’t just because of the scent, but you couldn’t lie; that was a big part of it.

“Hello there,” Peter says to you. You were signing out, as your shift was over, when he approached you. Even though you were just a helper on the force, someone there to scent things out whenever Derek or the sheriff couldn’t figure things out, you still had to sign in and out. Sheriff Stilinski wanted you to be on the payroll officially so you could be paid legally, and you had no problems with that.

You turn around, “Hi, Peter. Are you to see Derek?”

He shakes his head. “Nope,” he answers you. “I thought we could hang out a little. Maybe get to know one another a little bit better.”

You shrug. You could always use more friends here in Beacon Hills, and Peter had always seemed like an interesting guy. You had an apartment near the Sheriff’s Station, and you could always get dinner or watch a movie or something.

“You want to go hang out at my apartment?” you ask him curiously. “Not to go too fast or anything; I don’t know you _that_ well.”

He chuckles, answering you, “I’d love to go with you. You want to get takeout or something on the way?”

You think about it for a while. Finally, the two of you decide to get a pizza, and you call in the order. You walk to the sheriff’s station whenever John needs you, so you didn’t drive to work, and you decide to go pick up dinner in Peter’s car. The two of you pick up your dinner and about half an hour later are back at your apartment.

You don’t have many friends here in Beacon Hills; being in your mid-twenties, you felt a little weird being friends with high school kids and hadn’t met any of the kids who’d gone off to college yet. John’s son Stiles was going to come home for the summer, but still had a couple of weeks to go. You were kind of excited to meet him since it was obvious that Derek was pining for the guy.

You turn the TV on and the last thing you were watching pops up on the DVR. It was a documentary of Greek mythology -- you had always been interested in mythology of all regions, and this is one that’d you found a while back and was making your way through. It started off with episodes on major players in Greek mythology, and then went into important things that had happened.

You had to leave the apartment in the middle of an episode on Hercules. Hercules had always been an interesting figure to you -- and you _knew_ that the Disney movie and series was dead wrong -- but had to leave in the middle of it because John had told you that this case was _of the utmost importance_.

“What’ve you been watching?” Peter asks, his eyes on the television. He has kind of a weird look on his face, but you can’t quite pinpoint what that look was.

“It’s called _Great Greek Myths_ ,” you answer. He quirks a brow.

“You got a thing for mythology?” he questions you. You nod.

“I like that kind of stuff. Old world stuff. I really enjoy history, and that counts.”

He nods.

You make it through the episode, although Peter isn’t acting quite the same way he’d acted since you’d met him. Something was off about the werewolf.

“Peter?” you ask as you look at him. He quirks a brow.

“Is something wrong?” you ask after he motions for you to continue. “You don’t often act this way.”

He shrugs. “I’m fine,” he tells you, although you don’t really believe him.

The two of you continue watching, and when the documentary talks about the 12 Labors of Hercules and that, in a fit of madness, he’d killed all his children, when Peter snorts.

“Is there something funny about a father killing his children?” you ask, watching him carefully. It really bothers you that he is laughing about a father killing _all eight of his children_.

Peter shakes his head, “No, infanticide is a terrible thing.” His voice is even, his tone is almost solemn. He has a look in his blue eyes that you’re not sure you’ve ever seen before. And then he adds, “But not all eight passed.”

You know he can see the quizzical look in your eyes when he says, “Y/N, I’m the son of Hercules.”


End file.
